utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Irony (NND)
|songfeat = collab |gender = Female |officialillustrator = Yamako (ヤマコ) |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = irony |officialromajiname = |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 20|birthmonth = 10|birthyear = 1990|birthref = Her Nico Nico Douga userpage |status = Active |years = 2009-present |NNDuserpage = 6217387 |mylist1 = 11342801 |mylist1info = solo |mylist2 = 14012707 |mylist2info = collab |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Yoru, Mikarin, Kurenai, Paraka}} irony is an with a smooth and gentle angelic mid-range voice; however, she can sing in the upper range without trouble. She tends to emote a lot and sing with much passion, as seen in her "Nee.". She has been active since 2009 and mainly covers VOCALOID and anime songs, but is more famous for her covers of the latter. Her most popular cover is of "Connect" , the opening song for the anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica, with over 1.8 million views on Nico Nico Douga as of June 2014. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on October 16, 2011) # (Released on December 30, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on April 22, 2012) # (Released on April 30, 2012) # (Released on May 27, 2012) # (Released on May 27, 2012) # (Released on May 27, 2012) # (Released on August 01, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # Euphoric Tears (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on October 28, 2012) # Forever Love ∞ Infinity (Aintops album) (Released on October 28, 2012) # (Released on December 30, 2012) # (Released on December 30, 2012) # (Released on December 30, 2012) # (Released on August 12, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya ED) feat. irony and Mironomu (2009.05.09) # "Magnet" feat. irony and Yoru (2009.05.22) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2009.05.26) # "You and beautiful world" (2009.06.02) (Deleted) # "Ban Kogarashi" feat. irony and Kakko (2009.06.02) # "Cendrillon" feat. irony and Ichi Ai (2009.06.13) # "Yume miru kotori" feat. irony and Yoru (2009.07.10) # "No Logic" (2009.09.16) (Private) # "Kokoro Kiseki" feat. irony and Yoru (2009.10.09) # "You and beautiful world" feat. irony and Konsome (2009.10.09) (Deleted) # "Toy Box" (2009.10.20) (Private) # "trick and treat" feat. irony and Wataame (2009.10.31) # "Kureiji Crown" feat. irony and terry (2009.10.31) # "7/8" (2009.11.23) (Private) # "Sayonara Memories" (2010.04.25) # "Melancholic" feat. irony and Mikarin (2010.07.08) # "Serah no Theme" (Serah's Theme) (FFXIII song) (2010.07.26) (Not in Mylist) # "Hotaru" (Firefly) (2010.08.05) (Not in Mylist) # "Akaihana" (Red Flower) feat. irony and Yoru (2010.09.02) # "Pirori Kin no Uta" (2010.09.08) (Not in Mylist) # "Calc." (2010.09.15) # "Rainbow" (2010.10.20) (Not in Mylist) # "irony" (OreImo OP) (2010.11.05) # "Rasenna Watashi" (2010.11.12) # "Cat Food" (2010.11.23) (Private) # "MOON SIGNAL" feat. irony and Kurenai (2010.11.26) # "Shiryo suru Zombie" (2010.11.30) (Deleted) # "No buts!" (To Aru Majutsu no Index II OP) (2010.12.10) (Not in Mylist) # "Renkyori En'ai" feat. irony and Knorr (2010.12.25) # "Time Machine" feat. irony and Mikarin (2011.01.01) (Private) # "Leia" (2011.01.08) (Private) # "Namae no nai Uta" (Nameless Song) (2011.01.24) (Private) # "Connect" (Puella Magi Madoka Magica OP) (2011.02.05) # "Nanairo no Asa" (2011.03.03) (Not in Mylist) # "Discommunication" (2011.03.04) (Deleted) # "Ding-Dong" (2011.03.05) (Not in Mylist) # "Ikite" (2011.03.16) # "Eigyo no Theme" (Puella Magi Madoka Magica song) (2011.03.25) (Private) # "Sayonara Memories" -Band ver.- (2011.04.01) (Not in Mylist) # "Kagaribito" (2011.04.10) (Private) # "ACUTE" feat. irony, Kaheore and Yasu (2011.04.15) # "ReAct" feat. irony, Kurenai and RETSU (2011.05.05) # "Nee." (2011.06.04) (Not in Mylist) # "Memories" (2011.06.15) (Not in Mylist) # "Ame ni Naritai" (2011.06.28) (Deleted) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" (Bakemonogatari ED) (2011.07.07) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (2011.07.17) (Not in Mylist) # "Hatsukoi Regret" (2011.08.24) (Not in Mylist) # "Kimi to Futari" (2011.09.04) (Not in Mylist) # "Mitsuki no Ame" (2011.10.05) (Private) # "nexus" (OreImo Insert song) (2011.10.20) # "Usonaki Pumpkin" feat. irony and Maruru (2011.10.31) # "Onaji hanashi" feat. irony and Rimokon (2011.11.19) # "Good morning Emma Sympson" -Mu-cho Remix ver.- (2011.12.07) (Private) # "Osakana Tengoku" feat. irony, Jizo, Snow, Suzume, Kimberly, Potan, Misakitsuchi, and Shina (2011.12.15) # "Jougen no Tsuki" (2011.12.26) (Not in Mylist) # "bouquet" (2012.01.09) # "Naisho no Hanashi" (Nisemonogatari ED) -TV size ver.- (2012.01.16) (Not in Mylist) # "IA IA★Night of Desire" (2012.01.31) # "Naisho no Hanashi" (Nisemonogatari ED) (2012.02.08) # "Yoru Gakureba Mata" (2012.02.13) (Not in Mylist) # "Keep Only One Love" (2012.02.17) (Not in Mylist) # "Just feel love" (2012.03.03) # "Tokyo End Roll" -2012 ver.- (2012.03.12) (Not in Mylist) # "Super Nova" (2012.03.21) (Not in Mylist) # "Maigo no Boku ni" (I've Been Lost) (2012.03.26) (Not in Mylist) # "CANDY CANDY" (2012.03.30) (Not in Mylist) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) (2012.04.01) (Not in Mylist) # "Nico Nico Kae Uta" (2012.04.16) # "Asayake, Kimi no Uta." (2012.04.17) (Not in Mylist) # "paranoia" (2012.04.28) # "Sentensei Buriki Shoukougun" (2012.05.25) (Not in Mylist) # "Yoru no Soko" (2012.05.29) # "Mr. Music" feat. Irony, lino, majico, Iwamoto, Shairu, Hiiragi Yuka and poppy (2012.06.16) # "Connect" (Puella Magi Madoka Magica OP) -Acoustic ver.- (2012.06.17) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.07.26) # "Meteo" (2012.07.28) (Not in Mylist) # "Suki dayo!" -Summer Vacation edition- (collab) (2012.07.29) # "Natsu no Owari, Koi no Hajimari" (2012.08.31) # "Boku to Watashi to Nico Nico Douga" feat. shell, Chikatarira, YNG, LIQU@., Baren, Tsukino Shion, kazyuP, Au, Nobunaga, irony, Owata, Reji, Donnie the Dynamite, Tori-san, miy, Noir, Rib, Vin, Yorukichi, Ko~ra, Shuiyuanwuyi, Wataame and Umemiya Hina (2012.09.14) # "crossing field" (Sword Art Online OP) (2012.09.18) # "crossing field" (Sword Art Online OP) (2012.09.19) # "Labyrinth" (2012.10.20) # "flow out" (2013.03.03) # "Lost Time Memory" (2013.04.07) # "Departures ~ Anata ni Okuru Ai no Uta ~" (Departures ~ Song of the Love I Send to You ~) (Guilty Crown ED) (2013.05.03) # "Luminous" (2013.05.24) # "Utakata Hanabi" (2013.08.17) # "Vidro Moyou" (2013.08.26) # "oath sign" (Fate/Zero OP) (2013.09.06) # "Undefined" (2013.10.20) # "reunion" (2013.10.20) # "Donut Hole" (2013.11.23) # "Crier" (2013.11.25) # "Gin no Fluch" (2013.12.24) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When First Love Ends) (2013.12.28) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.03.25) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) -TV Size- (2014.05.25) # "Miraieigou" feat. Irony, Ui, 38Ban, Tune and Toriko (2014.07.20) # "Renai Saiban" (2015.09.21) # "Colorful" feat. irony and Paraka (2014.12.12) # "border" feat. irony and Paraka (2015.05.30) }} Discography Gallery collab Illust. by Chuke (ちゅけ) }} Trivia * She resides in Hokkaido. External Links * Twitter